An autonomous vehicle is a motorized vehicle that can operate without a human driver. Since an autonomous vehicle lacks a human driver, a passenger is typically unable to quickly convey information concerning a request for support. For instance, if a passenger of an autonomous vehicle desires to stop and exit the autonomous vehicle but is generally unfamiliar with an interface in the autonomous vehicle through which such a command can be issued, he or she is unable to directly communicate with a driver to convey this request since the autonomous vehicle lacks a driver. Instead, some conventional approaches for requesting support while in an autonomous vehicle rely on the passenger contacting a support agent via a user interface device. For instance, some traditional approaches involve the passenger describing an event during a ride in the autonomous vehicle (e.g., the autonomous vehicle is in traffic and the passenger desires to exit the autonomous vehicle, the autonomous vehicle is stopped for a reason unknown to the passenger) as part of a voice call initiated by the passenger. However, it may be time consuming for a passenger to initiate the voice call and describe the event. Further, such conventional approaches may be particularly difficult for passengers who have hearing impairments.